Krstjanice, bosanske redovnice, u oči... (reference)
Čak je i Franjo Asiški nalagao ženama da ostanu zatvorene među samostanskim zidovima, usp. Raoul Manselli, Sveti Franjo Asiški, Svjetlo riječi, Franjevačka provincija Bosna Srebrena, Sarajevo, 2011, 250. Strah pred ženom kao mogućom zavodnicom nagnao je najviše crkvene vlasti da zabrane klericima da posjećuju žene, da ih zadržavaju kod sebe ili da s njima zajedno stanuju, od zabrane su izuzete njihove majke, sestre ili druge ženske osobe koje su radi poodmakle životne dobi bile izvan svake sumnje, Codex iuris canonici Pii X, 32, can. 133. # “Femine vero, que de nostra erunt religione, a viris separate erunt, tam in dormitoriis quam refectoriis, et nullus fratrum solus cum sola confabulabitur, unde possit sinistra suspicio suboriri,” Augustin Theiner, Vetera monumenta Slavorum meridionalium historiam illustrantia (= Monumenta Slavorum) I, Osnabrück, 1968, 20; usp. Joseph Koller, Historia epsicopatus Quinqueeccelsiarum I, Posonii, 1782, 311; Tadija Smičiklas, Diplomatički zbornik Kraljevine Hrvatske, Dalmacije i Slavonije (= CD), III, Zagrebiae, 1905, 25; Dragutin Kniewald, “Vjerodostojnost latinskih izvora o bosanskim krstjanima, Rad JAZU, knj. 270, Zagreb, 1949, 128; Pejo Ćošković, “Interpretacija Kniewaldova kritičkog izdanja Bilinopoljske izjave”, Prilozi, br. 32, Institut za istoriju, Sarajevo, 2003, 114. # Karl Joseph von Hefele, Conciliengeschichte, nach den Quellen bearbeiter V, Freiburg im Breisgau, 1866, 867; usp. Leo Petrović, “Kršćani bosanske crkve”, Hrvatski narodni kalendar br. XXXV,Napredak, Sarajevo, 1944, 186, bilj. 290. #Ta zabrana nalazi se u oba Franjina pravila, onom nepotvrđenom pravilu (Prvo pravilo) iz 1221. i potvrđenom pravilu (Drugo pravilo) iz 1223, usp. Franjevački izvori, 168, 195. Na strah od kompromitacije upućuje oštar prijekor biskupa Marboda iz Rennesa koji je uputio Robertu d’ Arbrisselu što u svom pokretu ima iznimno velik priliv žena, napomenuvši u duhu poznate izreke da je teško, ako ne i nemoguće zamisliti, da se ne zapali slama blizu vatre. Manselli, Sveti Franjo Asiški, 241. # Daniele Farlati, Illyricum sacrum IV, Venetiis, 1769, 46, je pretpostavljao da su krstjani Bilinopoljske izjave po svoj prilici bili bazilijanci. Traganja za odgovorom nastavljena su a da neslaganja nisu prevladana, usp. Pejo Ćošković, Crkva bosanska u XV. stoljeću, Institut za istoriju, Sarajevo, 2005, 241-242, 246-247, napose bilj. 54-66, gdje su navedeni važniji autori. # Kniewald, “Vjerodostojnost”, 138; usp. Aleksandar Hoffer, “Dva odlomka iz povećeg rada o kršćanskoj crkvi u Bosni”, Spomen knjiga iz Bosne, Zagreb 1910, 80. 7 Theiner, Monumenta Slavorum I, 20; usp. Koller, Historia I, 312; Smičiklas, CD III, 25; Ćošković, Interpretacija”, 114-115. #Theiner, Monumenta Slavorum I, 20; usp. Koller, Historia I, 312; Smičiklas, CD III, 25; Ćošković,“Interpretacija”, 114-115. #“…obligavit, quod si de cetero supradictos vel alios homines in heresi scienter manutenere vel defendere in terra sua presumpserit, mille marcas argenti persolvet, quarum medietas vobis, altera vero fisco nostro medietas obvenit,” Theiner, Monumenta Slavorum I, 22; Smičiklas, CD III, 36- 37. Odorico Raynaldi, Annales ecclesiastici ab anno 1198. ubi desinit Cardinalis Baronius I, Lucae 1747, 120-121, ispravu je objavio pod 1202. godinom, a Georgius Pray, Annales regnum Hungariae ab anno Christi 997 ad annum 1564 I, Vindobonae, 1763, 192; i J. P. Migne, Patrologiae cursus completus, ser. secunda, Patrologia latina CCXV, Prope Portam Lutetiae Parisiorum, 1855, 240; CCXVI, 289-290, navode 1204. kao godinu njezina izdavanja. Usp. Vjekoslav Klaić, Poviest Bosne do propasti kraljevstva, Zagreb, 1882, 43-64; Фран Милобар, “Бан Кулин и његово доба”, Гласник Земаљског музеја, књ. 15, Сарајево 1903, 364, Marko Perojević, “Ban Borić i ban Kulin”, u: Poviest Hrvatskih zemalja BiH od najstarijih vremena do godine 1463. I, HKD Napredak, Sarajevo, 1942, 213-214, navode da je obveze u ime bosanske strane, uz plaćanje novčane kazne od 1000 srebrenih maraka ako bi se hereza u zemlji ponovno javila ili bi sumnjičeni bosanski redovnici otpali od katoličke vjere, preuzeo banov sin koji se nalazio na ugarskome dvoru. Franjo Rački, Bogomili i patareni, СКА, Посебна издања књ.LXXXVII, Друштвени и историјски списи, књ.38, Београд 1931, 395, je pogrešno ustvrdio da je tom prigodom u Ugarsku išao sam ban Kulin, a Владимир Ћоровић, Хисторија Босне, СКА, Посебна издања, књ. CXXIX, Друштвени и историјски списи књ. 53, Београд 1940, 173, bilj. 1, izrijekom upozorio na njegovu pogrešku. # “…sicut audivimus, in partibus Bosnie tamquam in cubilibus structionum heretici receptati, velut lamie nudatis mammis catulos suos lactent, dogmatizando palam sue pravitatis errores in enorme gregis dominici detrimentum”, Augustin Theiner, Vetera monumenta historica Hungariam sacram illustrantia (= Monumenta Hungarorum) I, Osnabrück, 1968, 31; Smičiklas, CD III, 196. # Ćiro Truhelka, “Testamenat gosta Radina. Prinos patarenskom pitanju”, GZM, knj. 23, Sarajevo, 1911, 371-375 i Tab. I-IV; Jaroslav Šidak, Studije o ‘’Crkvi bosanskoj’’ i bogumilstvu, Zagreb, 1975,170-172; Franjo Šanjek, Bosansko-humski krstjani u povijesnim vrelima (13. – 15. st.), Zagreb,2003, 362-367, s prijevodom na suvremeni hrvatski jezik, a Alexandar Solovjev, “Le testament du gost Radin”, Radovi Hrvatskoga povijesnog instituta u Rimu, Mandićev zbornik, br. 1, Rim 1965,152-155, objavio ga je u francuskom prijevodu i učinio dostupnim znanstvenim krugovima na Zapadu. #Truhelka, “Testamenat gosta Radina”, 367. Aleksandar Solovjev, “Gost Radin i njegov testamenat”, pregled knj. 2, Sarajevo,1947, 316; Isti, “Le testament”, 148, ne dvoji da su sva navedena imena bili “pravi krstjani.” # Usp. Jacques Dubois, Monaški redovi, Novi Sad, 1988, 7. # Šefik Bešlagić, “Nekoliko novopronađenih natpisa na stećcima”, GZM, Nova serija (Arheologija), knj. 14, Sarajevo, 1959, 242-243; Isti, Stećci i njihova umjetnost, Sarajevo, 1971, 96; Isti, Leksikon stećaka, Sarajevo, 2004, 68, 129. # Marko Vego, “Novi i revidirani natpisi II”, GZM, Nova serija (Arheologija), knj. br.15-16, Sarajevo,1961, 231; Isti, “Novi i revidirani natpisi III”, GZM, Nova serija (Arheologija), knj. br.17, Sarajevo, 1962, 201-202; Isti, Zbornik srednjovjekovnih natpisa Bosne i Hercegovine III, Sarajevo, 1964, 51, br. 186; Isti, Iz historije srednjovjekovne Bosne i Hercegovine, Sarajevo, 1980, 215, 266-267. Tek su rijetki povjesničari obratili pozornost na ta neslaganja, usp. John V. A. Fine Jr, Bosnian Church: A New Interpretation. A study of the Bosnian Church and Its Place in State and Society from the 13th to the 15thCenturies, New York – London, 1975, 286, bilj. 149. Драгољуб Драгојловић, Историја српске књижевности у средњовековној босанској држави, Нови Сад, 1988, 152, 163, Beoku jednostavno naziva “gospojom”, kako se oslovljavaju ugledne svjetovne osobe. #Najvećim dijelom objavio ih je Михаило Динић, Из Дубровачког архива III, САНУ, Београд,1967, 181-236. #Usp. Hefele, Conciliengeschichte, V, 867; Petrović, “Kršćani bosanske crkve”, 186; usp. Marc Bloch, Feudalno društvo, Zagreb, 2001, 240, 337. # Npr. “de natione et genere Bosinensium patarenorum; dicentem se esse patarenam; generis patarenorum”, Динић, Из Дубровачког архива III, 54, 57, 75. #Динић, Из Дубровачког архива III, 63-64; usp. Александар Соловјев, “Трговање босанским робљем до год. 1661.” GZM, Nova serija (Društvene nauke), knj. 1, Sarajevo, 1946, 148. #Ćošković, Crkva bosanska, 29. # Ненад Фејић, “Трговина босанским робљем у Барцелони крајем XIV и почетком XV века” Историјски часопис, бр. XXVIII, Београд, 1981, 37; usp. Исти, “Документи о продаји и ослобађању робља из Босне у Дубровнику и Каталонији”, Мешовита грађа, књ. 10, Београд, 1982, 7-32. #Aleksandar Solovjev, “Svedočanstva pravoslavnih izvora o bogumilstvu na Balkanu”, Godišnjak Istorijskog društva BiH, br. V, Sarajevo, 1953, 32-33; usp. Dominik Mandić, Bogomilska crkva bosanskih krstjana, Chicago, 1962, 39-40. #Мошин, “Сербская редакция Синодика в неделю православия”, Византийский временник, ч. XVI, Москва, 1959, 301-302; Isti, “Rukopis pljevaljskog sinodika pravoslavlja”, Slovo, br. 6/8,Zagreb, 1957, 158-161; usp. Љубомир Стојановић, “‘’Требник’’, манастира св. Тројице код Пљеваља. По препису Прог. А. Прљинчевића”, Споменик СКА, књ. LVI, Сремски Карловци, 1922, 25-28; Solovjev, “Svedočanstva”, 54-64. # Mošin, “Rukopis”, 155, bilj. 6; usp. Solovjev, “Svedočanstva”, 54-64; Jaroslav Šidak, “Današnje stanje pitanja ‘’Crkve bosanske’’ u historijskoj nauci”, Historijski zbornik, br. 7, Zagreb, 1954, 133 i bilj. 19 (= Studije, 75, bilj. 19). # Мошин, “Сербская редакция II”, 345-346; Н. Ружичић, “Обред исповедања вере и проклињања херетика”, Глас СКА, бр. XXXI, Београд, 1898, 5; usp. Solovjev, “Svedočanstva”, 53-54, 60-64, Vladimir Mošin, Ćirilski rukopisi Jugoslavenske akademije 1, Zagreb, 1955, 59-61; Šidak, “Današnje stanje”, 133 i bilj. 20 (= Studije, 75, bilj. 20). # Серафим Ристић, Дечански споменици, Београд, 1864, 24-26. # 26 Ристић, Дечански споменици, 26; usp. Solovjev, “Svedočanstva”, 54, 61-64; Мошин, “Сербская редакция II”, 348; Šidak, “Današnje stanje”, 133 i bilj. 20 (= Studije, 75, bilj. 20). # Solovjev, “Svedočanstva”, 67, bilj. 169. Ova dvojica su podanici i suvremenici banova Stjepana II. Kotromanića i Tvrtka, usp. Jaroslav Šidak, “Bogumilstvo i heretička ‘’Crkva bosanska’’”, Historijski pregled, knj. 4, vol. 2, Zagreb, 1958, 104; Isti, “O pitanju heretičkog ‘’pape’’ u Bosni 1223. i 1245.”, Razsprave SAZU, 5 (Hauptmannov zbornik), Ljubljana, 1966, 152, bilj. 24 (= Studije, 93-94, bilj.19, 217, bilj. 24). # Taj prigovor katolička strana je često upućivala krstjanima, tako primjerice čini katolički polemičar, vjerojatno bosanski franjevac, kad u zamišljenom dijalogu zamjera bosanskome patarenu što su se odcijepili od Rimske crkve i pobjegli u bosanske planine, odnosno predbacuje im da borave u brdima i šumama među grmljem, za razliku od franjevaca koji se nalaze u gradu, gdje su biskupi i učeni ljudi, usp. Šanjek, Krstjani u povijesnim vrelima, 176; Rački, “Prilozi za povijest bosanskih patarena”, Starine, knj. 1. Zagreb, 1869, 113; Isti, Bogomili i patareni, 517; Sima Ćirković, “Bosanska crkva u bosanskoj državi”, u: Prilozi za istoriju Bosne i Hercegovine, I, Društvo i privredasrednjovjekovne bosanske države, ANU BiH, Posebna izdanja, knj. LXXIX, Odjeljenje društvenih nauka, knj. 17, Sarajevo, 1987, 213, bilj. 66. # “horum coenobia in abditis montium conuallibus sita feruntur, in quibus aegrotantes matronae seruituras sanctis uiris, si euaserint, ad certum tempus Deo vouent. Redditae sanitati permittentibus uiris uota persoluunt, promiscue inter monachos praefinito tempore uiuentes”, Enea Silvie Piccolomini, Cosmographia Pii Papae in Asiae et Europae eleganti descriptione, Parrhisiis, 1510, 103r i 102r; usp. Josip Matasović, “Tri humanista o Patarenima”, Годишњак Скопског Филозофског факултета, I, Скопје, 1930, 245; Mandić, Bogomilska crkva, 191, bilj. 68; Ćošković, Crkva bosanska, 262. # “Cubant matronae morbo liberatae in templis, quae sunt in conuallibus, ex uotoque uiuunt aliquandiu cum monachis uirorum permissu”, Marco Antonio Coccio Sabellico, Rhapsodiae historicae ab Orbae condto, tomus II, Opera omnia, Basileae, 1560, 949; usp. Matasović, “Tri humanista”, 237; Petrović, “Kršćani”, 206; Mandić, Bogomilska crkva, 191. # “Coenobia in abditis montium conuallibus habent: vbi matronae quae ex voto servire se dicunt: atque ita inter monachos mixtae vna viuunt: quae quidem labes adhuc durat, Raphaelis Volaterrano,Commentarii urbanorum libri octo et triginta, Basileae, 1603, 289; Matasović, “Tri humanista”, 240; Petrović, “Kršćani”, 206; Mandić, Bogomilska crkva, 191; Fine, Bosnian Church, 67-69. # Mauro Orbini, Il Regno de gli Slavi, 354 (= Краљевство Словена, 146). # Mилан Будимир, “Триклети бабуни и бабице патаренске”, ГИД БиХ, књ. X, Сарајево, 1959, 85 (= Са балканских источника, Београд, 1969, 200), ističe da izraz pripada jeziku obrazovanih ljudi, a ne narodnom govoru. # Константин Јиречек, Историја Срба II, Београд, 1978, 278, bilj. 129; usp. Сима Ћирковић, “Коментари и извори Мавра Орбина”, у: Орбин, Краљевство Словена, Београд, 1968, 344; Šidak, Studije, 332; Ćošković, Crkva bosanska, 262. Opširnije je o tim uvredama pisao Будимир,“Триклети бабуни”, 77, 83-85 (= Са балканских источника, 184, 198-201). # Mandić, Bogomilska crkva, 191.